


Ma

by Sheepgirl3



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky loves his ma, George Barnes is mostly referenced, Insecure Bucky Barnes, Internalized Homophobia, It made me cry planning it, M/M, Period-Typical Homophobia, Winifred Barnes is a Great Mom, but lightly, the relationships are there, this is the story of Bucky and his Ma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:47:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22890472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheepgirl3/pseuds/Sheepgirl3
Summary: “I miss my Ma.”Steve’s arms tightened gently. “I know Buck. I wish she was here too.”“Do you think she’d still love me?”“How could she ever stop?”“...she did promise to love me no matter what. But do I deserve it Stevie?”“More than anyone, Bucky.”Bucky and his Ma. It’s as simple as that.
Relationships: George Barnes/Winifred Barnes, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 31
Kudos: 91





	1. 1932 ish. 1943.

**Author's Note:**

> I cried planning this, I hope I transfer that at some point (s) upcoming.

Never let it be said that Winnifred Barnes wasn’t good.

Winnifred Barnes was a kind, strong woman who loved her husband and children dearly. She was a strong Christian and a forward thinker, and she loved everyone about equally.

She wasn’t blind either. So when her eldest child and only son, James, started to withdraw from the family, she noticed.

It was subtle at first. Just James not staying as long after dinner, spending even more time with the Rogers boy (they were already joined at the hip as it was), not playing quite as much with Becca and the little ones. Winnie was concerned but decided to put it down to him being 14, an awkward stage of life for anyone.

Then it got weirder. James became more withdrawn, speaking about half as much as he usually did and sometimes just staring off into the distance. His smiles weren’t as easy now. Whenever someone teased him about finding a girl, he’d withdraw further and oh yes Winnie noticed.

Then he stopped hanging out with Steve as much. Winnie knew something was terribly wrong then, and she wouldn’t stand by any longer.

So, Sunday night, when her George was out with his guys and her girls were in bed, Winnie tapped on James’ door. (Yes, her girls always called him Bucky, and so did Steve, but Winnie was ok with it, it made her feel more like Jamie or James were specially for her.)

“Come in.” was the soft answer. Winnie opened the door and saw James sitting cross legged on his bed. His posture was tired, and Winnie could swear his eyes were slightly red.

“Hi honey. Can we talk for a little bit?”

Winnie saw the exact moment James’ guard went up. “Uh, sure.”

Winnie clicked her tongue as she sat on the foot of his bed. “None of that now.” He looked confused. “I’m your Ma, baby. You don’t need to hide from me.” His cheeks flushed, but he didn’t answer. “Jamie sweetie, what’s wrong?”

James looked down at the bed, refusing to meet her eyes. “Nothin’ wrong, Ma. Why?”

“You’ve been so distant lately. Now you’re not even seeing Stevie as much. It’s not like you at all.”

James’ shoulders slumped and he looked up at her. Winnie felt a rush of fondness for her son. He was so handsome, and so good. She was proud of him. “I’m sorry I’ve been distant, Ma. I never meant to hurt you.”

Winnie reaches over and took his hand, squeezing it gently. “You haven’t hurt me baby! I’m just worried for you. The girls miss you, apparently you’re the best wild Indian in these here parts.” That at least got a small smile. “Heaven above, even your Pa’s gone and noticed, and he’s the most oblivious man I’ve ever met.”

James actually laughed softly, his tired young face brightening for a second before returning to weariness. “Just working some stuff out. No big deal, Ma. I’ll be back to normal soon.” His voice raised slightly on the normal and Winnie wondered.

“Want to talk about it, honey?”

“No Ma, I’m ok.”

“Hmmm.” Winnie observed her son again, whose fingers were fidgeting with the quilt on his bed. “So what about Steve? Why are you pushing him away?”

James shrugged. “I’m not.”

“Oh yes you are. I can count on one hand the amount of times you’ve seen him in the past three weeks, and usually I run out of fingers before one week is out. Steve comes here, and leaves quickly looking confused, saying you weren’t feeling well. And you may look tired, boy, but you’re as healthy as a horse.”

James shrugged again. “I just feel like we’re growing apart. Maybe it’s time to separate.”

That wasn’t her son talking at all. He adored that boy. Winnie, astonished by the amount of confusing things her boy was saying, said in shock, “Nonsense. You love that boy like-“ she had been about to say ‘a brother’ but she saw how James’ breath hitched on the word love and she understood.

Oh did she understand.

“James. James, honey.” Her son refused to meet her eyes at all. “You love Steve, don’t you?”

Maybe another time Jamie would’ve tried to deny it. Tonight, he burst into horrified sobs.

“I’m sorry! I’m sorry, please don’t hate me, I’m sorry! I’m trying to make it go, it won’t go, I’m trying I swear, Ma please don’t hate me, I love you, I’ll make it go somehow, just please don’t hate me, Ma-“ his breath grew into panicking, gasping sobs as James Barnes begged with his mother to not hate him for loving another boy.

She moved forward immediately and scooped her son into her arms, bringing her big boy to sit on her lap and tuck himself in like he used to, his head resting on her bosom as his sobs got more frantic. “Jamie, baby, I could never hate you! Never, you hear me? Not least of all for loving someone.” His sobs became more gasping as he chanced a look up at her. She gave him a sad, sincere smile as she ran her hand through his hair. “Take a moment to let it all out, baby boy, then we can talk about it.”

So they sat there, a 14 yr old boy curled into the lap of his loving mother while he cried his heart out, her hand moving lovingly through his dark brown hair, murmuring gentle reassurances to her child. As his cries quieted, she kissed the top of his head. As he started to squirm-with shame, she knew him too well-she tapped his chin to make him look at her. “Do not be ashamed, James Buchanan Barnes. Do not be ashamed of loving that boy and do not be ashamed of crying for your love.”

James sniffled and relaxed in her arms. Winnie supposed that was a win. “You’re supposed to hate me, Ma. To tell me I’m wrong, an abomination. That God hates me.”

“Who sets these rules, I’ll never know.” Winnifred Barnes tutted. “Listen to me, boy. Listen good. I will never hate you. Ever. I’m your mother, it goes against any promise I ever made you by conceiving you. You’re not wrong, or an abomination. You’re incapable of being so, and Father Mulcahy doesn’t know what he’s about. You love God first, baby, and he won’t care so much about the rest of it.” Winnifred Barnes was a forward thinker, who prided herself on knowing a thing or two. And she knew she was right in this. There was no way she’d let her son think this way, especially when it caused him so much pain.

“It’s not legal, though. If anyone finds out-“ James looked up at her fearfully. “People die because of it.”

“You’ll just have to hide it, baby. Jamie, I wish nothing more than that you could grow up in a world where you could be anything or anyone you wanted to be, but that’s not our world. Maybe in another hundred years, but not now. You’ve gotta be able to hide it.”

James was quiet for a while, fingers playing with the folds of her skirts-something he’d done since he was a baby. “Will you help me, Ma? You won’t tell anyone, not even Pa?”

Oh, how she wished she knew how her George would react. But she didn’t, and it wasn’t worth the risk. “Of course, sweetheart.” They sat in silence for a while before Winnie asked, “What about Steve?”

Her happy, bright boy looked defeated. “Can’t tell ‘im of course. I dunno what to do, Ma. I don’t want to lose Stevie, but it hurts. Right here.” He thumped his chest.

Winnie could see James tiring, so she arranged them so that he was lying down and she sat beside him, stroking his hair. “I’m afraid I can’t make that decision for you, Jamie. That’s something you need to decide for yourself. But if you do decide to break off your friendship with him, at least grant him some dignity with it, instead of ignoring him.”

They were silent for a long while afterwards, before James spoke up with a little bit more spirit to his voice, “Stevie and I, we’re together forever, already promised that. It ain’t the end of the line yet. Besides, someone needs to take care of Steve. I already miss him, Ma, happens every time I don’t see him. I can still be his best friend, right?”

Winnie just wanted her child happy. “Yes you can, honey. Just take care of yourself too.”

“Ok Ma.” A long pause later, “I love you Ma.”

“I love you too baby.” Winnie was up for a long while, even after her son had fallen asleep, praying for protection for her sweet sweet boy, and happiness for him in the harsh world he’d have to live in.

12 years later...

Winnie watched the bustle around the docks. It was busier than normal today, but for an obvious reason. Their troops were shipping out.

Winnie saw her handsome son walking towards her and smiled, despite the heaviness in her chest. Her boy had grown up so kind, so handsome. She was so proud of her Jamie. And he looked right smart in his military uniform too.

Once his sisters had backed off, his father talking with other men, James came right up to his ma. “Hey Ma.”

“Hey Jamie. What’s the matter?” She read into the tight set of his shoulders, the careful way he held himself together. He was scared, tired. Of course, he was going all the way overseas. And Winnie couldn’t even go with him to comfort him through whatever terrors he saw.

“Just stressed is all. Guess it just struck me that I’m actually leaving you guys. And Stevie. Doesn’t feel right.”

“We’ll miss you Jamie. Where is Steve anyway?”

James shifted. “Said goodbye last night, at the show. He was trying another recruiting station.”

“Of course.” Winnie loved Steve, she did, but she wished Steve had even a fraction of an idea how much he hurt his friend regularly.

James shifted, then hunched smaller, drawing slightly closer. “I’m scared, Ma.”

Winnie’s heart broke just a little bit. “I know baby.”

“Will you-“ Jamie cut himself off before looking around guiltily.

“What baby?”

“Will you still love me when I come back?”

Winnie froze. This felt somehow reminiscent of that one night all those years ago. “Sweetheart, I promised you. I’ll always love you.”

“But I’m going over there to hurt people. To kill people. I’m gonna kill people, Ma. Will that make you hate me?” 

Her poor boy seemed so lost and sad. He was too precious to go off to war. Winnie worried for how it’d change her boy. “War is ugly baby. Kill or be killed, that’s what it’s about. I don’t want you to ever have to kill someone baby, but I’m not naive. I know you will, and I’ll love you regardless. God in Heaven above, you could kill hundreds and I’d still love you, because I know who you are, James Barnes.” She stepped up and tapped his chest. “Remember this. The man in here, this heart that beats under my finger, is a kind, compassionate person who would never hurt another living soul unless they had no other choice. Don’t forget that, Jamie.”

His eyes had a slight sheen. “I won’t, Ma.”

“Good.” She stepped forward and pulled him into a bear hug, even though he now had to bend down to hug her. “You take care of yourself, alright child? Come back to me.”

“I’ll do my best, Ma.”

“I love you, Jamie.”

“I love you too, Ma.”


	2. The trials and tribulations of Bucky Barnes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An overview of years-and some closure.

Bucky screamed again, the pain in his body reaching a new peak. He shook until the currents stopped, then tried to control his trembling. It hurt, it fucking hurt.

“Feel good, Sergeant Barnes? You want us to increase voltage yet? Nyet? We fix that.”

Bucky whimpered. He wanted Steve. He wanted his ma, to be back in her arms where nothing could hurt him. 

The shocks returned, twice as strong as before. Her name was torn from his lips as he screamed,

“MA!”

Across the world, Winnifred Barnes sat up in bed wildly, her heart beating fast and sweat beading her forehead. In the peace of her sleep, she’d been disturbed. It was her Jamie alarm. She’d always known when he was in trouble during the war, for she’d be waken up by a horrible feeling.

It had been going crazy since Jamie’s death. Winnie’s heart was broken. Her baby boy had been in trouble. But the alarm didn’t die with him, and she felt constantly on edge.

Winnie ran a hand through her hair and lay back against the pillow, her eyes catching the nearby newspaper in the moonlight. Steve’s death was all over it. She wondered, yet again, if it was a coincidence that only a few days after Jamie’s death Steve had flown himself into the ocean.

She didn’t think so, and she mourned what that could possibly mean. Could Steve had felt the same as her son? Had they missed out on a precious love for each other?

Winnie couldn’t rest. She wondered if her boys were at rest either.

**********

The asset’s mind was blank. He watched his surroundings with a wary eye. All the faces, all the surroundings, felt familiar, but he couldn’t remember any of it. He had no memory except waking up in the chair just now.

He watched them bring in an authoritative looking figure, middle aged, who spoke to the men in white coats. Pierce, they kept calling him. A new handler, perhaps. He must have a mission.

The asset felt a flash in his mind’s eye of a person. A face that felt like it should be familiar, but that he couldn’t place. A previous mission? No. He was certain not.

Her face stayed with him then. No matter how hard he tried to banish it, it stayed. A woman with curly brown hair and bright blue eyes. The asset hardly even realized he was moving his lips, trying to say the word on the tip of his tongue that he didn’t know. He couldn’t say it. And the thought made a strange emotion rise in him, the same one that came after the chair, with a strange pricking behind his eyes.

He was backhanded so strongly his head snapped to the side. He barely registered the sting, instead wanting to chase after the face in his mind which was now gone. They’d taken it from him.

“Sir, he’s becoming agitated-“

“I thought you wiped him already?”

“We have, Sir, just sometimes he has episodes like-“

“Wipe him again. And again if you have to. And if that doesn’t fix him, put him through training. Putting needles in his brain should help. I want him compliant and ready.”

The asset took the mouthguard and felt his body start to shake. He could remember that pain came from the chair. He didn’t like pain. He tried in vain to think of the face before the paddles closed around his face. Then he knew nothing but white hot pain and screams.

*********  
The asset-Bucky, the man had called him-stood on the shore next to Captain America, unsure what to do next. His brain was fuzzy, and it hurt. His programming had been broken, and whilst he couldn’t remember much, he could remember that he wasn’t supposed be here. It wouldn’t be good if he was found.

His flesh arm dislocated and his leg hurting, he limped away, determined to find someplace safe where he could think. Think, and try to remember.

By nightfall, he was hidden in a barn outside the city, huddled on a bed of hay. He tried to whack his brain for any memories, but was coming up despairingly blank. The words “Till the end of the line” floated through his head. Stevie. The man on the helicarriers was Stevie. He’d said the asset’s name was Bucky. James Buchanan Barnes, he’d said at one point. Bucky. It had a nice ring to it. But names were for people and he wasn’t a person. He was a weapon who’d run away from his handlers.  
And he refused to go back.

He shifted in discomfort. His shoulder hurt like fire, and his body was screaming at him. He didn’t know what to do to stop it. He simply curled in on himself further. A memory rose to mind as his arm throbbed.

“Bucky!” A blond boy was running towards him-Stevie. He was on the ground, having just fallen out of the tree. His arm was on fire, he’d landed smack on it. “Buck, are ya hurt?”

“Yeah. My-my arm. It hurts.”

“Do we take ya to the hospital? My ma ain’t home yet, maybe we can find her there-“

Bucky had shaken his head. “I want my ma.”

Present day Bucky was startled over the memory, his first clear one all day. His Ma. He tried to remember her. Flashes went through his mind of a kind looking, portly woman with curly brown hair and blue eyes-eyes just like his, he vaguely remembered. He saw glimpses of kind smiles and heard kind words that he couldn’t remember. He had a distinct memory of being swept into her loving arms on more than one occasion.

He let out a desperate sound at the memory. He wondered what it was like, to be touched with kindness. He couldn’t remember. But he must’ve been at some point.

He thought back to her kind face and bit back another sound. He wanted his Ma. The words felt trapped in his brain. He felt desperate to articulate it. To say it would maybe make it true, that he’d had a ma.

“I want my Ma.”

But where was his ma?

*********

Location: Mount Hope Cemetery, Brooklyn, New York.

Mission: to find Winnifred Barnes’ grave.

Priority: High.

James-he couldn’t call himself Bucky yet, he wasn’t yet comfortable enough in his own skin-combed every inch of the cemetery. He knew there were easier ways to find out where his mother’s grave was, but all of them involved interacting with people, which he avoided on a daily basis.

He’d only found out about the grave-and even how much time had passed-because of his trip to the museum, where they had a part concerning him and his family. Finding out that his mother had been dead for forty years was a hard blow. It made his chest hurt and water fill his eyes. Memories of Steve still wouldn’t come to mind yet, but over the week since the helicarriers he’d had a handful of memories about his Ma. He’d wanted to see her again. To be held by her again. And now he never would.

He swiped at his eyes impatiently, but stilled upon seeing a gravestone just up ahead. He broke into a trot as he came up upon it and found that his eyes had told him correctly.

Winnifred Barnes  
1897-1970  
Beloved sister, wife, and  
mother. Gone to join her beloved parents, husband, and son.  
Cherished by all.  
“I’ve lived a good life, been a good Christian and a good wife, and loved my children. Now I join my George, and my Jamie. So no fussing. I’m where I want to be.” 

James felt his heart pound upon reading this. He was her Jamie. She’d thought she was joining him, but really she’d gone to a place he was certain he’d never be allowed into.

Had she seen, from Heaven, what he’d become? Had she hated him, for what he’d done? Had she wished he’d died rather than survived? Was she looking at him now, thinking he deserved his circumstances?

James didn’t know. He had a niggling voice in his head telling him of course not, but how could he know? He barely remembered her. And of course she would despise him for what he’d become. Could she ever forgive him?

He reached out and traced her name. “Ma, it’s me.” His voice felt heavy and thick from disuse. “It’s Jamie.” The name felt right to say here. Inexplicably, he felt tears run down his cheeks, and he didn’t even try to stop it this time. “Ma, I’m sorry. I miss you Ma, I’m sorry, I’m just really sorry.”

Not caring for the moment about his surroundings, he laid down over her grave and curled up on the grass, hands tracing her words on the headstone above him. This felt right. He felt close to her. But there was something else sticking in his throat, that he didn’t know what it was but felt he needed to say. He let the instinct take over.

“I love you, Ma.”

*********

Bucky was standing in the giant bathroom, staring at himself in the mirror. His nose was still bleeding freely, and so were the other various cuts on his face. His now weightless shoulder throbbed.

It’d been only a day since Siberia, since they’d fled to Wakanda. Bucky felt numb, disoriented. He’d thought he was going to die in that bunker, and now his life felt completely flipped.

Steve was here, at least. Bucky remembered his old feelings for the man, and what’s more he was pretty sure they were still there. But beyond any of those feelings that he didn’t know what to think about, he was glad to have his friend there. Steve hadn’t given up on him. He’d saved him.

Bucky didn’t know how long he’d been standing there when Steve rapped gently on the open door. “Hey Buck.”

“Steve.” His voice sounded strange to himself, and Steve gave him a worried look, stepping forward and telegraphing his movements as he placed a hand on Bucky’s good shoulder. Before he knew what he was doing, Bucky whirled and threw his arms around Steve, seeking the comfort of his embrace. The big blind man simply held him close, hand running through his hair gently, combing out the knots.

“I’m sorry Stevie.” The words felt choked out.

“Don’t be sorry, Buck. I’m sorry it happened the way it did, but I’ll always choose you. And it was my fault, I made the call to not tell Tony and I should’ve told him.”

“Why didn’t you?”

“I was afraid. I was afraid of how he’d react, that he might try and hunt you down himself, or try to impede our search.” A long pause. “I was mostly just scared of hurting my friend. Guess I did that anyway. God I’m a screw up.”

“Get in line pal.” Bucky’s joke felt flat. He pulled away enough to eye himself and Steve in the mirror again. God he looked a mess. And Steve was always so pretty, even with a messed up face. “I don’t know if I’m worth all this to you. I don’t know if this will reward your efforts the way you hope. I’m broken, Steve. There’s no way I’ll be fixed.”

“I don’t need you to be the same boy from Brooklyn, Buck. Even if I didn’t know you, I still would’ve hunted you down, protected you. Because you deserve to live your life, even if it’s not what we planned when we were kids.”

“Would you have tried to save me on the helicarriers though if you hadn’t known?”

“That I don’t know. You know me Buck, I want to save everyone. But you are worth all of this. You deserve to be free. And happy, and safe.”

Bucky wasn’t convinced, but he did want those things. He felt bad that everyone else had to hurt in some way for him to get his chance. He knew Steve was sad too, and turned back to wrap his arms around Steve again. The man gladly held him again, and they stayed that way for a long time.

Bucky fell into a stuporous state and barely registered Steve picking him up in a gentle bridal carry, walking them back into the bedroom and placing him on the bed. Bucky felt Steve join him and pull him onto his chest, where Bucky let his head loll back so he could look at Steve. The blond man’s face was close and he was smiling at Bucky.

“Hey Buck.” Steve said softly.

And Bucky decided fuck it. He was a hundred years old, he’d earned the right to do what he wanted. “Stevie...if you don’t want me to kiss you, then you need to say so now cause I’m damn close to just doing it.”

Bucky felt nervous as he watched many indescribable emotions flicker across Steve’s face, but he was relieved to see that disgust at least was not among them. Then Steve leaned forward and pressed their lips together and-oh. That was heavenly.

No words needed to be said. They simply existed in each other’s arms, trading soft, passionate kisses. Finally Bucky asked, “How long?”

“Just before the war. At least, that’s how long I’ve known. Lord knows how long actually. You?”

“I’ve known since I was fourteen.”

“God Buck. Keeping it hidden all that time? Baby.” Steve was kissing his forehead almost apologetically. “Long time to keep a secret.”

“Didn’t have much choice, back then. It wasn’t only on me though. Ma knew.”

“Oh, your Ma.” Steve grinned softly. “I’m glad Buck, real glad. She was always so proud of you, and so protective too. God, that explains why she looked at me weird sometimes.”

Bucky let out a soft laugh. “Yeah it would.” He felt an overwhelming wave of want course through him. “I miss my Ma.”

Steve’s arms tightened around him. “I know Buck. I wish she was here too.”

“Do you think she’d still love me?”

Steve shifted, a look of concern on his face. “How could she ever stop?”

“What I’ve become...she promised to love me no matter what. But do I deserve it Stevie?”

“More than anyone, Bucky. She’d be so proud of you. She loved you so much.”

Bucky felt his eyes spill over as his heart was filled. A new ache spread through his chest as a box was unlocked inside of him. He buried his face in Steve’s neck and felt the man hold him closer.

“I miss my Ma.”

“Me too Buck.”

“I want her more than anything. I want to tell her I love her. I want to be able to kiss you in front of her, to let her know we’re gonna be ok. I just want to have one more moment with her.

“I know baby. I know.” Steve kissed Bucky gently and they fell asleep in each other’s arms, dreaming about their future together and about their past with Sarah Rogers and Winnifred Barnes-the strongest women and their greatest inspirations. Bucky pictured his Ma’s smile. Maybe Steve would draw her one day.

*********

The battle with Thanos was over. Steve had returned the stones and come back, tired but glad to pull Bucky into his arms. They’d stayed in each other’s arms long enough for Sam to simply roll his eyes and tell them to get a room.

Steve had decided that they’d waited over a hundred years already, even if they hadn’t been around each other for 75 years-including the Snap time. So that night, over their favorite takeout (sushi) their favorite movie (Knives Out-the guy looked just like Steve) and their favorite cuddle items (soft fluffy pjs, heaps of blankets and pillows, and a various assortment of stuffed animals), Steve had pulled a ring box out of his pocket and placed it in front of Bucky. The man had looked at him with astonishment, opened it with trembling hands, and had started ugly crying as he saw that somehow, Steve had acquired both of their mothers’ old engagement rings. To this day, Bucky still wasn’t entirely sure how Steve had done it, but it hadn’t mattered. He’d stuttered out a “yes” before throwing himself at  
Steve, who was watching with pure love.

Now, the day before the big day, Bucky was back at the cemetery where Winnie Barnes was buried. Steve was with him this time, and it made all the difference.

Bucky knelt in front of the headstone this time. “Hey Ma. I just want to say, I love you and I miss you. I’m sorry it’s been so long.” Bucky felt unsure of what to say next, but felt Steve’s reassuring hand on his back as he knelt beside him.

“Hey Mama Barnes. We both miss you, the world ain’t the same without you and my ma. I wish you could’ve known we both survived.” Steve reached out and traced the words on the headstone, much like Bucky had that first time.

“We’re getting married, Ma. Married, can you believe it? We can do that now.” Bucky felt tears well up. “I wish you could see it. You were my biggest supporter, even back then, and you loved Stevie like he was your own. We’ll miss you there.”

“We’ll save a seat.” Steve said quietly, wrapping his arm around Bucky.

Bucky leaned into the touch. “Am I wrong to miss her this much? Shouldn’t I have just moved on by now?”

Steve squeezed him. “Never, babe. You missed out on a lot of time with her. I at least got to say bye to my ma, and I still miss her terribly.” Steve kissed his temple gently. “She’d be proud of you.

“You think so?”

“I know so. She’ll be watching us tomorrow. She’ll be there.”

Bucky snuggled closer to the love of his life. “Yeah. She will.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter! I’ll probably be doing it from the perspective of Winnie, watching her boys from Heaven over the years. Hope you enjoyed this! Comments and kudos make my day!


	3. Angels watching

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Winnie’s final input.

Winnie Barnes watched her boys on their wedding day, feeling pride and love well up in her.

She’d watched Bucky from the moment she’d arrived in Heaven, heartbroken to see her Jamie’s treatment. Unlike what her son had feared, she never hated him. She only felt overwhelming love and protectiveness for him. 

Watching his and Steve’s journey together over the past few years had been a blessing, even if she couldn’t see it in person. She’d cried when they’d found each other, gotten together, and gotten engaged. She was sad that their lives had been so unforgiving, but was glad they could have this opportunity together.

Her husband watched their wedding with her. It had taken him some time to get used to the idea. Winnie had never told him in their past life, but was surprised how well he’d taken the news over all. As he said,

“With only a bit more imagination, I suppose I could’ve seen it. No girl could’ve had what they had together. They were too close.”

George had been right, Winnie reflected. No girl could’ve made their boys as happy as they made each other.

She smiled, tears in her eyes, as she watched Steve kiss Bucky. There was no hate or fear on this day. Only love. That was the way it should be.

“They’re finally happy.” George said softly from beside her. Winnie nodded.

“They have each other. That’s all they ever needed.”

She felt at peace now, seeing her son and his husband happy. She wished they’d never needed to go through all of that. She wished she could be there. But if all that made it so they could have this for all their lives, then it was redeemed in the end.

After all, Jamie was smiling again. He was really, truly happy. And that was all his ma had ever wanted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A big emotional rollercoaster you guys! This is my first chapter fic to finish on Ao3. Big day. Thanks for reading!


End file.
